


The Beauty of a Falling Demon

by The_Bentley



Series: Changing Alliances [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 666 Fics Fics Fics (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Fallen Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Fallen Angels, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Pain, Wing Kink, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: Right now the bed held the demon, still naked from Aziraphale’s Fall earlier, who was shivering with an unnatural cold.  The angel had draped him in layers of thick quilts.Aziraphale was concerned.  “This is going so differently from my Fall.  I don’t know what to do!”





	The Beauty of a Falling Demon

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to [Tearing at the Seams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158411). It'll probably make more sense if you read that one first. 
> 
> 666 Fics Fics Fics Prompt: Wings

Not much changed here. The bed was original – brought into existence for appearance’s sake when he bought the building with the intent of turning it into a bookshop. It was still sturdy enough to endure the activities of the angel and the demon, having been kept in tip-top condition this entire time.

Right now the bed held the demon, still naked from Aziraphale’s Fall earlier, who was shivering with an unnatural cold. The angel had draped him in layers of thick quilts.

Aziraphale was concerned. “This is going so differently from my Fall. I don’t know what to do!”

He climbed inside the quilts behind Crowley, silvery wings out, wrapping them securely around them both, then readjusting the cocoon of blankets. Crowley shivered violently, occasionally crying out in pain as his Fall continued. 

“I’m here.” Aziraphale was at a loss to what to do. Crowley didn’t seem to want the same lovemaking that kept him from going insane with agony when he Fell to Earth. Helplessly, he enveloped Crowley with his arms and legs, the soles of his feet brushing up against sensitive regions, Crowley arching his back gracefully in sensuous response to the touch.

“Want me to stroke it? Maybe you just need gentle like I needed rough.” 

The demon nodded. Carefully, Aziraphale reached around softly grasp Crowley’s erection in his palm, working up and down in time with the waves of pain. His thumb swirled around the tip of it and for a while it seemed to work. Crowley moaned in response, his body warming considerably. But then he hunched over in terrible pain, the handjob no longer effective. 

Aziraphale switched tactics. He tucked his wings away, imagining Crowley’s, a lovely shade of silver, on either side of his face, their feathers lightly tickling his cheeks with their softness. Digging his nails roughly into Crowley’s shoulder blades, he caused them to fly out – beautiful silver feathers shot through with fading black. The quilts went airborne before the curtains on the window crashed down as the edges of Crowley’s giant primaries violently hit them.

“Angel!”

“They’re beautiful, Crowley.” He listened to the demon moan as he scratched the most erotic parts, his face buried in those changing feathers. Using his hands to worship them, he scratched, petted, stroked until the groans of pain became gasps of pleasure. They were soft and perfect enough to bury his face in.

The demon bucking against him erotically, he could take it no more. Scooting around then sliding down Crowley’s body, he gave in to his urges to lick and suck that bulge and what lay below it. Crowley writhed as a very warm tongue swiped up his scrotum over the underside of his cock until the wetness enveloped his entire length. Aziraphale sucked _hard _as if determined to draw the pain right out. 

It worked. Screaming, Crowley metaphorically “landed,” climaxing in Aziraphale’s mouth at the same time. The angel’s own wings reappeared as the emotional waves of Crowley’s orgasm washed over him.

The two of them sat on the bed for a long time, naked, wings out, embracing as if letting go meant Falling even further. Aziraphale’s wings were a lighter shade of silver than Crowley’s, but both were gorgeous, the sheen on them catching the light, adding to their otherworldly quality. 

“What _are _we?” asked Aziraphale, clinging to Crowley as if afraid everything about them had changed. 

“I don’t know. I don’t feel different, except for not feeling demonic anymore,” replied Crowley, exhausted. He experimented, magically putting the curtains back on the rod over window. “I still have my powers.”

Aziraphale found he did, too, summoning an unfamiliar piece of parchment laying on the nightstand. Curious, he examined it. 

_What you and Crowley are now is free. You are beholden to neither Heaven nor Hell. Enjoy and thanks for your help!_

_-G._

_P.S. Sorry it had to be painful, but that’s the cost of switching alliances._

“Well, I’ll be,” commented Crowley. “We _did _Fall to Earth.”


End file.
